1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silencer and particularly, to an improvement in disposition of an automobile silencer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional automobile, a casing of a silencer is made of metal and, hence, the shape of the casing is limited. Moreover, the temperature of an outer surface of the casing may be risen to a relatively high level, resulting in a need to avoid a damage to adjacent members due to heat. For this reason, the disposition of the silencer is also limited and, in general, the silencer is disposed in a downwardly exposed state at a rear portion of a vehicle body.
However, if the silencer is disposed in an exposed state, as described above, a flow of air is disturbed by the silencer during travelling of the vehicle, which is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of aerodynamic characteristics. In addition, the silencer can been seen in the exposed state from the rear of the vehicle, which is also disadvantageous from the viewpoint of the design of the vehicle.
In a conventional automobile, a free, or unoccupied, space is produced between a side body and a side frame in the rear of a rear wheel. If the silencer can be disposed in such free space, the problems in the viewpoints of the aerodynamic characteristic and design of the vehicle can be overcome.